Murky Waters
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: LK 2: Makuu was exiled from the Pridelands and to the Outlands. Later, he attempts to attack Kiara and Kovu.


**I got to thinking, there are crocodiles in the river separating and Pridelands and the Outlands and Makuu is a crocodile antagonist in the Lion Guard. I realized then if the Lion Guard is ever going to get along towards the Lion King 2, then they're going to have to get rid of some villains to make room for the main ones of that film. And considering we never even heard of any of the crocodiles in the Pridelands in the second movie, what better way to have Makuu being exiled to the Outlands for some reason.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

If there was one thing that separated the waters between the Pridelands and the Outlands, it was how dirty the water was in the Outlands to the Pridelands. It made sense, considering the border of the Outlands was dusty and the river picked up heavy amounts of silt and mud from its banks, creating the murky waters he was in now. Compared to the sparkling clear waters of the Pridelands, this just might had been more of a mud hole then a river.

Makuu slammed his front foot into the silt below as he rested near the banks of the Outlands. It was all the lion's fault that he was here. If they hadn't found out, none of this would of happen. He would had still been ruler of the crocodiles if they hadn't seen him.

It was really the cubs' fault that this had happen. The princess of the Pridelands and her two girl friends were by the banks of the Watering Hole, just chatting as he and the other crocodiles were indulging in the fish there. He was right below the edge where they were. They wouldn't stop talking and talking, it was like some of the ticks he sometimes had on his back had crawled into his brain and were bouncing around in there. He tried to endure it for a while, but then... he just lost it.

He had charged out of the water, mouth open wide with all his teeth showing, all for the three of them to see. They had all screamed and tried to run away from him but he felt so much anger and annoyance caused by them that he ran after them. He had gained upon the princess and was about to snap at her when suddenly the Lion Guard had appeared, attracted to the spot by the screaming.

And to his further horror, the lion king himself had also come. He had been paralyzed in mortal fear as the princess and her two friends told him and the guard everything they had witnessed and experienced. Of course, their reaction was positively enraged, almost ballistic.

Almost instantly, the king had leapt down and knocked his stunned form off his feet and onto his back. He stared up fearfully at him. The other crocodiles had stopped what they were doing and gotten out of the water to watch.

 _"Makuu,"_ the king had said to him, _"You have made an attempt on my pride and my daughter, your future queen's, lives. I have no other choice then to exile you from the Watering Hole and strip you of your title as leader of the crocodile float. As decree of the kings before me, extending back for decades until the Pridelands began, you will be exiled from the Pridelands and into the Outlands where you will spend the rest of your days there. Pua shall be reinstated back into his former place as leader of the crocodile float. You have brought shame to the crocodiles and this will be your punishment."_

He had then ordered the Lion Guard to chase him away, all through the scorching hot savanna and land till they reached the Outland's river where he had fallen in. He had submerged covered in mud and heard the leader of the guard threaten to defend the Pridelands if he ever come came back.

So came his current predicament. He was stuck here, in the dirty waters of the Outlands. There was little clean water and even less food here. Perhaps a scrawny mouse or two and maybe the exceedingly rare herd animal that had wandered too close and fallen into the ravine and into their hungry jaws, but that was it. To conserve energy, he and the other crocodiles would sleep in the shallow waters by the banks, which was exactly what he was doing now.

His once gloriously rich yellow-green skin had turned a dull, dark greyish-green. His bright golden eyes had dimmed to a sickly green color under the harshness of the Outlands. All he could do now was wish for something to happen, something that would improve his life. And maybe get revenge on his enemies.

His thoughts became interrupted and eyes widened as he felt something walk onto his head and towards his back. He focused behind his head and listened and to his surprise, then to his malicious joy, it was none other than the princess of the Pridelands herself. But this time, she was all alone. Best of all, she was oblivious to where she was standing.

He grinned and started to turn his head around towards his back. His jaws widened and his teeth became revealed as he edged his mouth towards her.

And this time, he would succeed in catching her.

* * *

 **These ideas are coming out of nowhere, I can barely keep up writing with all of them shooting so quickly at me. Hope you enjoyed reading this, please leave and review and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
